tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ThomasFan345
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:ThomasFan345 page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 14:48, September 23, 2010 ThomasFan345 Edits To Thomasfan and SteamTeam, Why are you blocking me from editing? ThomasFan345 14:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :We aren't blocking you from editing. It's because you're a new user. You should be able to edit in about a weeks time. SteamTeam 15:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::SteamTeam's right. It's nothing against you, it's just to prevent vandalism from troublesome users. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:20, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::i am the new user of ThomasFan342, You know you were blocking me in my old account, please don't block me from my new one. ::::You were blocked because you created spam pages. We won't block you if you don't create spam pages. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ???? What are Spam Pages ThomasFan345 07:52, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Spam pages are pages of nonsense or false info. ZEM talk to me! 16:34, September 24, 2010 (UTC) But!!! But Thomasfan, You know Thomas In Trainz, that was created by TEngine, not my old user ThomasFan342 ThomasFan345 07:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) To Thomasfan and SteamTeam Please don't change Drayton Manor, it's great to be an engine, Alicia Botti and Gordon pages and please don't block me From User: ThomasFan345 TO STEAMTEAM I am very cross because you keep blocking me. can i edit? From ThomasFan345 :No, you cannot. I blocked you because you were making pointless edits and adding an image copyrighting everything to the wikia. We don't own copyright of Thomas. Obviously HiT Entertainment owns copyright of the series. The fact that I kept reverting your edits should have told you that it wasn't needed. SteamTeam 09:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) To SteamTeam Shall I add images with the hit entertainment logo with the caption All Copyright to Hit Entertainment? From ThomasFan345 11:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Dear Thomasfan i have got two things 1: why was i blocked from sooty database wikia 2: On this wiki, Never, EVER Block me Jackcollins 14:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) 11:19, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :1. You know why you were blocked! But, just in case you forgot what you did: you added in stupid things like "oh no" to article pages. 2. We'll have to see how you act here before I don't block you. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::The blocks don't last forever, so forget about it. Life will go on! BTW Due to your attitude and some of your recent edits, you can have a strike now. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:09, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::What is a strike? Jackcollins 14:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: Are you dumb???? Enid is not a him!!! Jackcollins 14:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::A "strike" is what we call warnings here. When someone does something against the rules, they get a strike. Once the person has three of them, they get one final time to stop what they're doing before they get blocked. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:23, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::